


Eyes Shut Tight

by unfolded73



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Missing scene from "Pregnancy Test".  Prompt: After the customer leaves, and the eye serum sets, what does David do with all that ~Patrick Patrick Patrick~ energy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 377
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Eyes Shut Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/gifts).



> I made the mistake of saying this today: "I've been thinking a lot about that moment after Patrick walks away in the eye serum scene, when David tips his head back and squeezes his eyes shut because he likes Patrick SO MUCH and he can't believe how good things are. And he should be freaking out more about Alexis being pregnant but he just can't stop the constant refrain of Patrick Patrick Patrick in his head and heart and... other places."
> 
> This fic is my restitution.

David squeezes his eyes shut tight as Patrick goes over to help a customer. He doesn’t want to be having these thoughts he’s having, these thoughts about how _perfect_ Patrick is, with his affectionate teasing and his kisses and with the way his hands touched David’s thighs. He can still feel the heat of Patrick’s hands on his thighs. It’s too soon to be having thoughts like this, David thinks. Well, it’s always been too soon to be having thoughts like this, in his experience. But then he puts his own hands on his thighs where Patrick touched him and he has to squeeze his eyes shut tight again.

He goes into the back while Patrick sells the woman in the cute strappy sandals her bath salts, and he pretends to examine the shelves. There was something that needed restocking, what was it? He can’t remember. All he can remember is Patrick leaning in to kiss him every few seconds like he couldn’t bear not to be kissing. Patrick applying under-eye serum for David just because he asked him to, just because David needed to be comforted and Patrick was willing to indulge him. Patrick’s hands warm and firm on his thighs.

The bell tinkles, perhaps signaling the departure of bath salt woman. David could go back out and see if he can reestablish the mood — the soft kisses, thigh-touching mood. Or he could stay back here and maybe Patrick will get the hint and join him. They’ve had a couple of very nice makeout sessions in the storeroom already, and David wouldn’t mind another one right now.

Then the bell tinkles again. With a heavy sigh, David shakes out his hands and goes back out to try to be professional. Customers are good, he reminds himself, because they give him money in exchange for merchandise. Which is the point of the store. The point of the store is not to sneak into the back to make out with his business partner.

He emerges from the back and Patrick is showing the new customer the cat hair scarves and _wow_ , his ass is amazing. David keeps staring at it, wondering if it’s genetic, or if Patrick came by that ass by doing a million squats or something. Or maybe from playing a sport. If it was playing a sport, David’s going to have to rethink his whole position on sports.

Another customer comes in, and the storeroom makeout David was imagining becomes an even more remote possibility. Then another. And another. Then before long it’s lunch time. 

When things finally slow down, David is actually in the back for a responsible reason, to get a box of toner to restock out front. But then he turns and Patrick is pulling the curtain closed and his cheeks look flushed and before David is quite prepared for what’s happening, Patrick has the box out of his hands and David pressed up against the wall. Not forcefully, but not _not_ forcefully. It’s incandescently hot.

“Hi,” David says.

“Hi,” Patrick replies, and then he kisses him. His lips are soft and wet, and David opens his mouth easily, their tongues touching — tentatively at first, and then it’s like someone somewhere fires a starter pistol. David can feel Patrick’s teeth behind his lips as the kiss gets harder and messier, Patrick’s tongue in his mouth, and _god. Fuck._ David should not be getting this turned on from just kissing, but he absolutely is. It’s ridiculous. It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

His frankly ridiculous level of arousal is the only excuse he has for the words that spill out of his mouth when Patrick pulls away to catch his breath: “God, I need to get you alone in a bed,” David whispers.

He’s about to take it back — they haven’t talked about doing that yet, and they’ve been going slow. _Shit._ He shouldn’t have said that.

“Yeah?” Patrick pants against his mouth. “What would you do if you got me alone in a bed?”

The mental images that David’s brain immediately supplies in answer to that question are impressive, frankly. Worthy of really high quality porn. 

“I’d… I’d do whatever you felt ready to do,” David fumbles.

Patrick huffs out a laugh that David feels against his lips. “I’m trying to start some dirty talk here, David. Work with me.”

 _Oh. Well okay, then._ David drags his hands up Patrick’s arms to his swoon-worthy shoulders and formulates a response. “I’d undress you. Put my hands all over your body. Take your cock in my hand and stroke you,” he says, trying not to wince.

Patrick presses in closer, his hips thrusting against David’s, and the feel of his hard cock in his jeans has David praying to any god who might be listening for no customers to come in now. Or for the next… say, twenty minutes.

“Fuck, David, yes,” Patrick whispers. “I want you to do that.”

David gives in and reaches down and grabs Patrick’s perfect ass, and it’s possibly even more perfect now that he’s got his hands on it. He thrusts back against Patrick and then they’ve got a rhythm going, and maybe dry humping should be beneath him at this point in his life, but David loves it. He loves all of it, every hot, ridiculous, desperate second of it.

Leaning over, David puts his mouth on Patrick’s neck, on his soft alabaster skin, and kisses him. “I’ll get some lube and get you so slick, slick and hard, and I’ll stroke you slow. So slow in my tight fist until you’re so close to coming that you can hardly stand it.”

Patrick groans, hips thrusting harder, hard enough that it’s a little bit painful, but David doesn’t care. He buries his face further into the crook of Patrick’s neck and he sucks — sharp, hard suction as his hips continue to push against Patrick’s in a desperate drive for friction.

“David,” Patrick gasps. “Wanna touch you too. Can I touch you too?”

“Yeah,” David answers when he finally stops sucking on Patrick’s neck. “You can touch me.”

“Wanna take you in my mouth.”

 _Jesus._ David feels like there’s so little blood in his head right now that he might pass out. That would be embarrassing, more embarrassing than coming in his pants from dry humping, which at this point he’s also in danger of doing.

“Would that… would you want that?” Patrick asks.

David almost laughs, it’s such a ridiculous question. He doesn’t though, which is good. “Yeah. I want that.” He thrusts forward again with his hips. “If you do.”

“Yeah, I want it. David, I—”

The bell on the other side of the curtain rings.

“Fuck,” David says as Patrick backs away. His eyes look a little wild, his lips red and swollen with their kisses.

David takes a deep breath and schools his expression. Tries to think about things that will make his erection subside. He fixes his gaze on the shelves full of boxes and not on Patrick with his flushed cheeks and stubble-scraped chin.

“Ding-ding!” calls a voice from the front of the store. It sounds like Stevie, and David can’t decide if that’s the best case scenario or the worst one.

“I’ll take care of it,” David says, and before Patrick can say anything else he leaves him to get himself under control.

*

Much, much later, when he’s falling asleep with Patrick in his arms, when they’ve managed to accomplish all of the things they’d whispered to each other and more, David decides that Stevie coming into the store at that moment wasn’t just the best case scenario. It was the best fucking thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
